


Of Nightmares and Snakes

by Misdraevus



Category: Monster Girl Quest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdraevus/pseuds/Misdraevus
Summary: Luka gets scared and it's up to Alice to cuddle him back to sleep. Bit short, I just wrote it a little spontaneously.





	Of Nightmares and Snakes

He sees the face of an old man. A wise man, loved by a lot of people. He's arguing with someone, who's shouting back at him. Luka had let him die, in trying to save a monster. He sees something in the corner of his vision; he turns out, but sees nothing. He turns back, and spiders start to crawl out of the walls. He tries to run, but a huge spider bearing the face of the old leaps at his face, screeching like a banshee.

\---

"AH!" Luka yells, bolting upright, freezing cold but sweating like he did at Sabasa. He clutches at side of his face as he hyperventilates and sits up properly. He blinks, and he realises he's woken up in the middle of the night. He sighs, but the nightmare still haunts him. He rolls up the tent flap and looks around at the camp, the dead campfire, and the angry snake woman slithering over to him.

"You didn't even wait until morning to be noisy." she scowls.

"S-sorry Alice." Luka mumbles.

There's an awkward silence.

"Do you think I'm biased in favour of monsters?" he asks quietly.

"Eh? You keep praying like an old man to Ilias every chance you get." replies Alice, still looking annoyed, but a little confused.

"Oh..." there's another brief silence, and then he asks another question: "Do you think dreams mean something?"

"Hey, what's with all this all of a sudden?"

"I..I had a nightmare.." Alice starts to laugh a bit.

"A nightmare? You fight monsters that try to eat you with tentacles and you're scared of a nightmare?" She takes a closer look at his face and sees tears glint in the moonlight. "Are you crying?"

He looks away, bracing himself for ridicule. But it doesn't come. Instead she sighs, and slithers closer, into the tent.

"A-Alice, what are you-!"

"Oh relax, I'm not going to molest you." she starts coiling around him, and when she's managed to fit herself inside the tent, she closes the flap and holds him against her body.

"Alice....thank you." she lays her head next to him and he makes out her smile in the darkness.

"Yeah, yeah." she hugs him, and they slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
